New girl
by TiffaniLouise
Summary: Teenlock. Following Sherlock at school after the arrival of a new girl, Fern who shows everyone how great he is. In his last year of school he is no longer bullied or friendless but he also has a girlfriend . Teenage love. Friendship. Past. Fun times. First times. Being sixteen. Older Mycroft and Greg. John Watson.
1. Chapter 1

**The picture is how i imagine Fern (Emily Grace Dixon)**

* * *

Prologue

Emily Grace Dixon hates being sixteen. In her opinion it's a stupid age, it meant that she was older but nothing actually changed, apart from the fact she could now drive a motorbike. It's nothing to do with her friends or family, both are great. If you don't count the mother who kicked her out three years ago in favour of her new boyfriend. Her father and stepmother, Rob and Jan are both amazing. Genuinely the best parents anyone could ask for, their supportive, loving, friendly, understanding and just plain cool. They even agreed with her decision to be called 'Fern' instead of Emily, because they knew how much she hated the name (and the fact that her mother had picked it). The nickname Fern had come from her dad and a hiking trip when she was still a small child to a forest full of fern. Since then it stuck.

Fern was starting a new school after an incident with her ex-boyfriend, also known as scumbag, who (lets leave the long and upsetting back story behind for now) dislocated her shoulder. It was accidental but was treated as a serious incident and her dad chose to switch her school. Ten weeks later the shoulder was almost as good as new, except from the ache and two more weeks of recovery time. She was not allowed to participate in physical ed or lift too heavy objects.

Honestly, she was gutted to be moving schools. She was popular and well liked at her school, most people enjoyed her sense of humour. Moving to a new school meant making new friends and settling into new routines. The pros being that the school was closer and the cons that her three best friends Lilly, Amy and Josh were not going to be seen on a daily basis.

Fern smiled at her reflection in the floor length mirror in her bedroom. The school didn't have a dress code so she had opted for light denim skinny ripped jeans with a plain white vest top. It was fairly warm outside already so she had slipped on a light blue checked shirt over the top, undone with the sleeves rolled above her elbows. Her white doc martens were clean and shiny on her feet. She had applied some blue eye shadow and used a dark blue eyeliner to crate flicks at the outer edges of her eyes. Other than that she was makeup less, if you don't count her cherry lip balm. Her once brown but now baby pink and purple hair was down, stretching just below her chest. The colour was done professionally, the light pink stretching from her roots (which and grown back brown for about an inch) to her shoulders were the purple joined in various light but appealing shades. The mixture of her hair and her makeup really brought out her light blue eyes.

She picked up the brown leather messenger bag and placed it on her good shoulder (the right one) before going downstairs.

Her dad and Jan were already in the kitchen eating at the breakfast bar. "Morning" she announced, leaving her bag by one of the stools to get her lunch and some breakfast. A brown paper bag was sat on the counter, she peaked inside to see a chicken salad wrap, an apple, chopped up carrot and a banana toffee muffin. "You absolute legend" she said to the smiling Jan.

"Least I could do its your first day of school" she beamed. Although Jan was only her step mother she really loved Fern and treated her like her own.

Fern put the brown paper bag with her lunch and two chilled bottles of peach ice tea in her school bag before sitting in the seat between her parents and tucking into her pancakes and maple syrup. Breakfast was silent while everyone ate and drank their coffee, it was Monday and most defiantly a coffee morning.

Rob was reading the paper as he ate, not paying that much attention to his wife and daughter until Fern stood and put her plate in the sink to be washed. He looked his daughter up and down with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to school?" He asked for the twentieth time since last night.

"I'll be fine dad" Fern replied with a grin on her face. She placed a kiss on both their cheeks before slinging her bag onto her shoulder and leaving for school.

She had only just shut the door and made she way down the path when her phone started ringing. She checked the called ID, Lilly before swiping the screen and greeting her best friend. "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

Lilly was her best friend since forever, they were like sisters growing up. Lilly was skinny but in a petite way rather than an athletic way like Fern. She has barely any boobs and hardly any curves. Lilly's best feature is her long auburn curls that stretch all the way to her lower back and her green green eyes. Normally Lilly stuck to tight fitting clothes with expensive price tags to show of the small frame she had. Her favourite colour is green, like her eyes which she wears whenever she can.

"I miss you" Lilly replied with an obvious pout even over the phone.

"I only just left school on Friday after ten weeks of isolation, how can you miss me?"

"I just do" the voice snapped playfully.

Fern smiled to herself. "You free after school?"

"Yes" Lilly said eagerly. "Fancy the coffee shop?" The coffee shop was a small but very busy cafe that was situated in between both of their schools. They chose to hang out there at any given opportunity. It was one of their spots. Fern also worked their some nights and weekends for cash, even though her day's parents had set her up with a rather large trust fund that she could now access.

"I have a shift later, I'll see you there." Fern answered.

Lilly seemed ecstatic, even over the phone Fern could sense her best friends moods. "Amy and Josh are here, they want to say hi" she announced before two very loud "hi's" were said.

Fern laughed. Although Lilly was counted as her best friend, she was perhaps more specifically her oldest friend. Amy and Josh were also her best friends, they were a strange little group of buddies. Amy was a curvy chick, not overweight but with wider hips and large boobs. She stuck mostly to baggy clothes to fit a rock image that she had been up keeping for years. Her platinum blonde hair was short and choppy in a sexy pixie cut that she often spiked up or quiffed back. Josh was an attractive guy with dark blonde hair that fell over his forehead and brown eyes. He wore band tees and jeans most of the time but scrubbed up nicely too.

"Hi guys" Fern giggled. "I'll catch you later ok? I've just arrived at school." She announced before hanging up the phone and sliding it back int her jeans pocket.

Fern walks into the new school, she's fairly early but she wanted the time to be able to find her new locker. Instantly she notices a boy in the same year as her with pale skin and dark curly hair as he climbs out of a blacked out car with a leather shoulder bag. He's wearing a light grey shirt and black slacks with leather shoes, he looks smart but comfortable. The shirt is tucked in, accentuating his lean figure. She catches a glimpse of his blue eyes when he turns to her. He isn't smiling and his cheekbones are sharp. It's like he sees straight through her because in seconds he's slamming the door of the car and walking into school without even a second glance.

Fern couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was very attractive and seemed like a good starting place for a friend but he was obviously not interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Fern met the head teacher and was given all the books she needed. She lugged them to her new locker, the number and set pin on a small piece of paper. She was carrying the books with her right arm to avoid over using her left before ht shearling process was finished. Her locker 2181 was right next door to the locker that the boy she had seen earlier was getting books from. She widened her eyes slightly but didn't say anything, instead she just bit her lip as she struggled to open the locker with her weaker hand.

"Let me help" a blonde boy said as he approached. He was athletic with cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a polo shirt with a backpack on his shoulders. She couldn't help but think he looked familiar.

"Thanks" she said quickly as he took the books from her. She opened the locker and then piled the books in his ands one by one.

When his hands were free he extended his right to her. "John Watson" he introduced himself.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly looking at his hand. "I dislocated my shoulder about ten weeks ago so I'm not meant to use it to much."

John smiled and switched hands with a smile. She extended her right hand and shook his. "You look familiar." He commented. "But your obviously new."

"What gave me away?" She joked. "I'm Fern. Well my real names Emily but I prefer Fern."

"Fern it is" his eyes went to the black haired boy who was no lent against his locker staring at them. "This is Sherlock Holmes" he introduced.

"Hi" she said to him, giving a small wave.

"Why have you changed schools?" He asked coldly. Obviously not one for small talk. His eyebrow raised slightly.

Fern gave a content sigh. "Well I had an incident with another pupil which ended in my dislocating my left shoulder. My dad thought it would be better if i switched schools and its also closer."

"That's also about the time you dyed your hair as well, judging from the regrowth." He observed, pointing at her brightly coloured hair.

John looked annoyed and Fern guessed that Sherlock must do this kind of thing a lot. "I needed a change." She explained.

"Is pink your favourite colour?" John asked quickly, attempting to get back into small talk.

Fern shook her head but smiled at him. "Actually no, purple is my favourite colour." She picked up a clump of the purple hair to gesture with. "I just needed wanted two colours and pink seemed the vest idea at the time."

"Fern" a voice asked from behind John in a surprised tone. She moved to look around John and was faced with Lilly's twin brother Trent. She had completely forgotten that he went to this school. And she had to admit that he looked good. He unlike his sister had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing dark jeans and a black top.

"Trent I completely forgot that you go here." Fern said happily as he embraced her.

"You guys know each other" John commented as they pulled apart.

"Yeah we go way back" Trent replied, his eyes fixed on her. "She's best friends with my twin sister Lilly, practically grew up together. She has the greatest voice, you should really hear her sing."

Fern nudged him gently. "At least I have one Furches with me this year." She mocked.

"I haven't seen you in months. Lilly filled me in on you and Shane, told me the bastard dislocated your shoulder." He said with a pained expression.

Fern sighed. She should have known it would have one out eventually, only she hoped it would have been later. Shane, her ex-boyfriend (previous noted at scumbag) was the reason for her dislocated shoulder. They had dated for a month when she discovered that he was sleeping with someone else, although he had told her that he would wait till she was ready to have sex. When she confronted him about it (in school) he claimed that she was to blame for being frigid, she swung for him, he blocked. Hello dislocated shoulder.

"Although it pains me to admit it he didn't mean to. I went to punch him and he blocked, my shoulder kind of went pop." She replied with a sombre tone.

Trent gave a small 'unbelievable' sigh. "It was his loss anyway, you're a total hottie with so much to offer."

John looked fairly shocked and amused behind them. He raised his hands and spoke in disbelief. "Wait, why did you go to punch your boyfriend?"

Fern gave a small laugh, it was one hell of a story to tell if you told the whole thing. "He was cheating on me, we'd only been going out a month and we didn't even have sex. We had a right about it and he told everyone that I was frigid, so I attempted to punch him. I spent the ten weeks of recovery in isolation until my dad switch my schools."

"Wow" John exclaimed.

"Yeah, no biggie." She giggled.

"What have you got first?" Trent asked.

Fern pushed the side fringe out of her face and behind her ear. "I have journalism, French, Latin, maths and PE which I am not allowed to participate in for another two weeks."

"I'll show you to class" Trent announced.

"It was nice to meet you, John, Sherlock." She said before following Trent down the corridor.

By break time Fern had learnt a few things. The girls for whatever reason didn't like she, mainly because she's new but mostly because she is attractive and colourful. The boys seem to like her. She's met a boy called Daniel with light blonde hair and brown eyes, they get on alright. They had journalism together. She also knows that the popular girls of the school are Clair, Rose and Sophie. Claire is a blonde girl with long straight hair and dressed in a short skirt. Apparently she was the leader but had was a right bitch when she wanted to be and also very manipulative. Rose had dark blonde hair that was cut to shoulder length, she was wearing jeans, a top and converse. She was the nicest and most distant of the three girls (meaning that she had a lot of friends in a lot of social groups whereas Claire stuck to the popular crowds. Sophie was a girl with plain brown hair and modest clothing, she followed the other two around mainly.

Fern spent break on her own by her locker. She called her dad to tell him about school so far because he insisted that she do so. It was on,y because he didn't want her to get hurt again, emotionally or physically. They talked about her classes and the people she had met so far, he mentioned that Jan was going to be making roasters for dinner because he knew how much she liked it.

After that she had Latin and Maths. At lunch time she headed towards the cafeteria. Trent waved for her to sit with them, she sat next to him and John and started eating her lunch.

They introduced her to the three girls that she had seen and been to,d about earlier. Claire sat opposite her and gave a huge fake smile. "I'm Claire" she introduced. "I love your hair."

"It's really cool, I wish I was allowed to dye my hair like that" Rose added.

"Thanks" Fern managed.

"Have you got a boyfriend?" Claire questioned, her eyes widening slightly.

"No-"

Clair cut her off by speaking loudly. "But you are so pretty, I can't believe that you don't have a boyfriend."

"Tell that to my ex" she joked.

Trent gave a small laugh besides her. "If I see him I'll break his nose."

Fern swatted his arm playfully. She could tell her was joking but with Trent you couldn't always tell. "Tried that once remember." She joked, gesturing to her let arm. Trent couldn't stop himself from laughing at the statement, John and Fern then began laughing at the infectious sound of Trent. After a moment they composed theirselves.

"What's so funny?" Claire demanded to know, brushing her blonde hair off her shoulders and onto her back.

"It's nothing" Fern insisted. She had finished eating her lunch, she stood up. "I've got to go do some work or I'm going to fail maths." She explained before leaving.

* * *

**I know this chapter is pretty boring, I am sorry. I'm just trying to get the introductory part of it done and it is a very boring process for me. I just want them to get together already but it's gonna take time, which is just as bad for me as you guys. **


End file.
